Notre premier film X
by Alounet
Summary: Lorsque les jumeaux Scavo ont besoin d'argent, l'idée leur vient de demander à leur frère de les filmer... dans un film X !


**Titre** : Notre premier film X

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : M

**Catégorie** : Romance / Famille

**Couple** : Porter/Preston

**Avertissements** : Je parle ici d'amour entre frères, mais avec aussi... la découverte de la sexualité commune à deux frères ! Donc slash et inceste, si vous n'aimez pas, cliquez sur la croix !

**Disclaimer** : Les Scavo appartiennent à Lynette et Tom, et plus encore à Marc Cherry !

**Notes** : Je suis fan des couples frères... Ca maintenant les gens le savent... J'ai l'homme de ma vie, mon Drew, qui voulait un petit Scavo Brothers. Alors je lui en ai écrit un. Je le lui dédicace. Je ne sais pas ce que ça vaut mais... Le voilà ! Bonne lecture et âmes sensible, s'abstenir bien sûr ! Surtout n'hésitez pas à venir sur mon profil pour télécharger gratuitement les premiers numéros du mag de fanfiction . net !

* * *

- Je t'assure que ça peut nous rapporter un max de blé !

- T'auras juste à tenir la caméra, c'est pas trop te demander quand même ?

Porter et Preston, les deux jumeaux Scavo, se tenaient devant leur petit frère d'un an de moins qu'eux, Parker. Les trois frères se trouvaient dans la chambre du jeune geek et le suppliait d'accorder la faveur qu'ils lui demandait. Cependant, le plus jeune était dubitatif :

- Vous me demandez de filmer votre film porno ? Mais c'est dégueulasse ! Vous êtes frères jumeaux !

- Et tu sais combien de vieux pervers sont prêt à débourser pour voir des jumeaux à peine majeur se faire plaisir à l'écran ?

- Un tas ! En tant que réalisateur, on te donne 10 % de nos recettes.

Savoir qu'il pourrait se faire de l'argent en filmant les ébats de ses frères rendait l'affaire plus tentante. L'argent de poche de ses parents ne lui suffisait plus.

- 30 % !

- T'es un voleur ! se plaignit Porter.

- C'est 30 % sinon j'informe papa et maman de vos projets complètement tordu !

- Vendu ! finirent par dire à contrecœur les deux jumeaux.

C'est quelques jours plus tard que les trois frangins Scavo purent mettre en place leur tout premier tournage amateur. Après s'être assuré que leurs parents et Penny étaient bien parti pour la journée entière, les trois garçons s'étaient retrouvé dans la chambre des jumeaux. Parker avait préparé sa caméra. Il allait se comporter en parfait réalisateur, même si la situation avait de quoi le dégouter et le rendre vraiment... bizarre. Mais il agirait comme si de rien était et surtout, se forcerait à ne pas regarder de trop près les pratiques douteuses de ses frères.

- Vous l'avez déjà fait au moins ?

- On est pas pédés, se défendit Porter.

- On est comédiens, approuva Preston. C'est juste pour se faire de la tune, rien d'autre.

Parker ne discuta pas d'avantage la décision de ses aînés :

- Vous avez mis en place un scénario ?

Les jumeaux regardèrent le plus jeune comme s'il venait de parler dans une langue étrangère. Parker secoua la tête puis alluma sa caméra :

- Laissez tomber, à vous la gloire et l'argent !

Parker posa la caméra sur son pied et resta derrière pour vérifier le cadrage. Les jumeaux se regardèrent un petit instant, sans savoir comment commencer.

- Vous attendez quoi ? demanda Parker.

Les deux jumeaux se regardèrent un peu mal à l'aise, en se souriant. Presque en même temps, l'un et l'autre posèrent leurs mains sur le corps si ressemblant de leur frère jumeau. Se rapprochant doucement, ils mirent fin à cette distance qui séparait encore leurs lèvres pour s'offrir leur premier baiser.

C'était nouveau pour eux. Ils n'avaient jamais embrassé un garçon auparavant, mais le fait que ce baiser entre hommes soit entre eux n'avait rien de dégoutant. Tout apparaissait finalement comme une évidence et comme si la situation était normale.

Ils se connaissaient, ils partageaient tellement l'un et l'autre depuis leur venue au monde. Il n'y avait aucune découverte dans le corps masculin de l'autre, tellement ils étaient identiques.

Le baiser se prolongea, presque amoureusement, et bientôt, les t-shirts volèrent dans la chambre et c'est torse nu qu'ils s'allongèrent l'un contre l'autre dans le lit de l'un d'eux.

Derrière la caméra, Parker essayait de rester le plus professionnel qu'il soit. Il menait sa réalisation de façon méthodique, ne voulant rien perdre des images que les deux frères allaient offrir sur le web.

Les jumeaux, eux, continuaient de se caresser. C'est Preston qui, le premier, interrompit le baiser pour descendre le long du cou de son frère, puis sur son torse. Il prenait bien soin de s'attarder sur ses tétons, de lécher chaque parcelle du corps et de jouer avec sa langue tout en regardant l'objectif de la caméra.

Descendant un peu plus bas, il débarrassa son frère de son pantalon avant d'enlever le sien à son tour. Pratiquement nus, ils se regardèrent, en souriant. Porter chuchota dans l'oreille de son frère :

-Tu commence okay ?

L'autre approuva et son visage huma le boxer de son frère et rapidement, le bout de tissu n'était plus face à lui mais aux chevilles de son frère.

Un sexe tendu et identique au sien se dressa face à lui. Et tout aussi naturellement, sa bouche s'approcha et sa langue gouta la première le gland déjà mouillé par l'excitation.

L'une de ses mains masturbait délicatement la verge offerte à lui et sa bouche l'aspira alors pour lui donner la plus belle des caresses qu'il eut reçu dans sa vie.

Les gémissements de Porter se firent de plus en plus bruyant, la caméra immortalisant à jamais ce moment de proximité entre les deux frères.

Afin de pouvoir donner à son tour le même plaisir à son frère, le rouquin changea de position pour avoir face à lui le sexe tout aussi tendu de Preston. La position, très équivoque, leur permettait à l'un et à l'autre d'avoir le sexe de leur jumeau en bouche.

Le jeune geek derrière la caméra était subjugué par les images et c'est bien malgré lui qu'il sentit une érection se dresser dans son pantalon.

Les deux jumeaux eux, continuaient d'offrir un spectacle enchanteur pour les yeux et différentes positions furent pratiquées jusqu'à ce que Preston décide d'offrir la virginité de son intimité le premier.

Les râles de plaisir ne laissaient aucun doute quand à la joie qu'ils prenaient tous les deux. Puis sentant la jouissance venir, ils inversèrent les rôles pour qu'ils puissent tous deux profiter du plaisir de prendre l'autre.

Le tournage se termina lorsqu'ils offrirent tous deux une éjaculation en se masturbant réciproquement et en jouissant sur leur deux corps toujours serré l'un contre l'autre.

Epuisé, les deux rouquins tombèrent sur leur lit et Parker coupa la caméra, ayant le film en boîte. Les jumeaux reprenaient leur souffle et Preston demanda :

-Tout est dans la boîte ?

Mal à l'aise et gêné par ce qu'il venait de voir, le jeune geek déposa la caméra sur le lit de ses frères et disparut presque aussitôt de la chambre, pour évacuer toute cette tension sexuelle dans la salle de bain, seul avec lui même.

-Pourquoi on a pas fait ça avant ? demanda l'un des deux jumeaux à son frère.

Les deux jumeaux, allongé l'un contre l'autre, toujours nu, se regardèrent un moment, partageant une tendresse alors inconnue pour eux. En même temps, ils posèrent leur main sur la joue de l'autre et se rapprochèrent pour partager un nouveau baiser, cette fois consommé par simple envie, et non pas par besoin.


End file.
